elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrienne Berene
|Base ID = }} Adrienne Berene is a Breton mage who lives in the city in Skingrad. She is the head of the local Mages Guild hall there, although she is not very well liked by those who work under her. Biography Adrienne worked her way through the ranks of the Mages Guild to become chapter head of the Skingrad guild. She is known for being distant from her colleagues, preferring the company of her books and becoming irritated when bothered. She enforces an extremely harsh discipline, going as far as sending Erthor to Bleak Flats Cave after he messed up an experiment. Interactions Skingrad Recommendation On the Hero's quest to gain recommendations for entrance into the Arcane University, Adrienne Berene asks them to find Erthor. Dialogue "Hmm, what? I'm rather busy right now. Oh, is this about joining the Mages Guild? I suppose I could spare the time, if necessary." :Skingrad "What? You want a tour? Can't you see I have a lot on my mind? Go bother a beggar or guard... they stand around and chatter all day." ;Skingrad Recommendation "I trust you have good reason for interrupting me?" :Arcane University "It's been the home of the Mages Guild for the longest time. You should see the library they have there! It's the only place worth visiting in the Imperial City, if you ask me. I only make the trip if I can't find a specific book here." :Mages Guild "There's at least one person in every guild hall who offers spells; check at every hall to make sure you don't miss any." :Recommendation "I'm afraid I haven't given it much thought. I'm rather busy, you understand. My research occupies nearly all of my time. Now that I think about it, I do have a small problem concerning Erthor. He's one of the guild mages here. Think you can do something about it?" ::Yes, I'll do it. "Excellent. I just don't have the time to search for him again, but I do need to consult him about some notes he borrowed. You might want to ask around, and see if anyone can be of some help. Let me know when he's back, and you'll have your recommendation." :::Erthor "He's... well, an interesting fellow. Sulinus Vassinus can tell you more about him, if you wish to know. Sulinus should be around here somewhere. Talk to him if you'd like to know more about Erthor." :::Recommendation "Any luck finding Erthor yet? I'll need to speak with him before I can feel your recommendation has been earned." ::No, not right now. "Very well. Come see me when you're ready, and we'll get started." :::Recommendation "Oh yes. You still need that, don't you. Well, are you ready to take care of that matter for me now?" "Have Erthor see me when he gets back, Associate." After speaking to Druja: "You're here about that recommendation, I presume. I'll need to speak to Erthor before I write it." :Bleak Flats Cave "Oh, I do remember telling him to go there... hmm. Well, we'll just have to do something about that, won't we? By we I mean you of course. I have something that may help - it's a basic fireball spell, in case you need to defend yourself. I'll be here when you get back. Good luck!" ::Erthor "You said he was at Bleak Flats Cave. Haven't you looked there for him?" Upon Erthor's return: Recommendation "I've spoken with Erthor, who seems to be all right. Good work. I'll see to it that your recommendation is sent in, as soon as I have a free moment. As I've said, I am rather busy. I'll get to it eventually though, I assure you." After obtaining all recommendations: :Recommendation "You have all the recommendations you need, I believe. Raminus Polus will want to speak with you. You can find him at the Arcane University." Quotes *''"You're interested in joining? Great things will be expected of you. Are you sure you're ready for it?"'' —When asked to join the guild. *''"Well then. If you re-think your decision, I'll be around."'' —If Hero says they are not ready to join the Guild. *''"Then you are now an Associate of the Mages Guild. You must receive a recommendation from every local guild hall in Cyrodiil before you may advance through the ranks of the guild. In the meantime, as a member of the guild, you now have full access to the guild halls around Cyrodiil. Only the Arcane University is closed to you."'' —If joining the guild *''"Any luck finding Erthor yet? I'll need to speak with him before I can feel your recommendation has been earned."'' Spells for sale Appearances * de:Adrienne Berene ru:Адриенн Берен fr:Adrienne Bérène Category:Oblivion: Spell Merchants Category:Oblivion: Mages Guild Members Category:Oblivion: Skingrad Characters Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers